We'll Fight Until Tomorrow Comes
by Falling Stars and Dark Moons
Summary: (Dystopian Time Travel AU) Life in Fiore's research/investigation agencies isn't always easy. Especially when there are people coming in from times in the past, or when you find out one of your friends is a cyborg. Well, when you need some answers concerning you insane future, you'll have to spend some time in the past, sometimes literally.
**I was struck by this idea earlier today, and I thought it was really good. I may or may not go back and edit it some other day, because it's kind-of crappy, but I still want to show it. So, please enjoy my half-hearted attempt at sci-fi!**

* * *

"This is Agent Titania reporting; we have reached the target's base, and are prepared to go in. Over," the scarlet haired squad leader spoke confidently into the long-distance communication device, momentarily glancing back at her squad members, all with determined looks in their eyes.

"That's good news. The other squads are all been wiped out," a slightly high pitched voice whispered from the device.

"Wiped out?" Erza's brow furrowed in concern, "Does this mean that their missions are incomplete? Over."

"No. They completed their missions, but they said they have injuries and they made it to the safe point, where our communication devices are unable to reach. A rescue squad is on their way as we speak."

Erza sighed in relief. "That's good news. They completed their job, now we'll complete ours. Over."

"I trust you won't let the reputation of Fairy Tail go to waste, will you? And could you stop with the overs? They're unnecessary." The device's barely audible hum ceased.

Erza smiled slightly, before turning to the other three members of Fairy Tail's squad. "Did you hear that? We can't mess up. We'll defeat the Oracion Seis as quickly as possible, but not before we get the information we need. But we mustn't destroy too many things. We can't have the other groups in the Alliance be aware of our activities. Understood?" The other three nodded. "Alright then, ready your weapons!" The four pressed the buttons of their belts, which started extending until all four of them were wearing light armor and helmets.

One of the boys in their group got out a lighter, lit a small stick of explosives, and chucked it at the door of the Oracion Seis's final hideout. The front of it exploded, and Fairy Tail moved in.

* * *

There were only two people. Brain, morphed into Zero, and his son Midnight.

"Did we really defeat all the others?" Lucy asked in wonder.

"Yes," Erza responded, "but be very careful. These two are probably more dangerous than all the others combined. Agent Salamander, you get started. Agent Star, use your supernova whip on Zero. Agent Freeze and I shall obliterate Midnight."

"Right," the other three agreed.

Natsu went to the computers where he rapidly started typing and hacking. The others charged the two men, screaming for victory. "Oh, foolish ones," Zero laughed, "If only you knew... defeating the Oracion Seis will not help your cause at all..." then Lucy's whip lashed at his face and slightly exploded, leaving a small burn mark.

"Shut up!" she cried.

* * *

"I'm gonna bash your teeth in, you old geezer!" Natsu shouted at the man known as Zero. He cursed under his breath. The old guy was strong. Natsu had already wasted three lighter cartridges on the guy, and he was barely injured. Not that he was complaining though. Erza, who knew his destructive nature all too well, had originally assigned him to look through the Oracion Seis's files. Unfortunately, Lucy had gotten injured, so now they were switching roles. But this fight was frustrating him. This guy was pretty damn close to having invincible skin.

"I guess I only have one choice then," Natsu sighed, pressing the panel on his armor at the back of his neck. Immediately, the armor started to heat up, then it started flaming. The fact that he was pretty much burning, but completely safe always fired him up. He leapt forward and tackled Zero. The man fought back, but it was no longer a fair fight. Within minutes, Zero was burning, writhing on the floor, but he wheezed with laughter still. "You won't find anything... because we never pursued Zeref..." then he became silent.

"He can't be serious," Gray denied, "we can't have come all this way, to find out that the Oracion Seis wasn't even involved?"

Lucy sighed. "Unfortunately, they don't. Natsu already did most of the search, and he found nothing. I checked the little bit of information remaining , and there was nothing."

"No!" Erza admonished, "keep on searching!"

"There's nothing there!" Natsu shouted at her.

"How do _you_ know? You didn't even finish the search!"

"Well... I did most of it! And if Lucy says there's nothing, then there's nothing!"

Erza seemed to calm down. "Fine then. In that case, we should probably try to find the safe spot. The rescue party might still be there."

* * *

 _"What?"_ Levy cried, not believing what she was hearing, "You mean to tell me..?"

"That it was a dead end, yeah," Lucy confirmed grimly, "All that work went to waste. They had absolutely nothing. The Oracion Seis were more on the selfish side. All the evil they did was for themselves. Fairy Tail failed."

Mavis began sobbing. "No... _sniff_... I was _sure_ that they would have something... _sniff_... my calculations failed..."

"Oh no!" Lucy panicked, "I'm sorry, First! I didn't mean to! They probably had some hidden information and we weren't skilled enough to find it..."

" _Sniff_... I'm okay..." she replied shakily," at least we have something eliminated."

"We do?" Levy asked.

"The Oracion Seis's latest plan was to steal a psychological weapon known as Nirvana, right? It was to bring about chaos. Since we at least know the goals of the other two are much different from that, we can determine the purpose of those wicked Zeref zealots isn't to throw the world into chaos."

"I never thought about it that way. It's a very _small_ comfort but still..." Levy trailed off thoughtfully.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed, "That reminds me, Levy! Natsu's headaches are coming back again. He claims they're worse than they've ever been. I suppose they were triggered by his motion sickness. Would you be able to research it some more? Natsu says he can't wait for the day you finally come up with a cure for it."

"Alright then," she sighed, "Well, even though we found a bright side, the other agencies in Fiore might not. We'll have to prepare for some blame calls."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time..."

* * *

 **So, how was it? I know it's not that good, but if you read it. thank you very much for spending some of your time on this! I'm still deciding if I should do this or not, and I'm planning on trying to update my stories Asylum and Remember more, so this may not be updated for a while. Please review, and good bye!  
**


End file.
